


Being Alec Hardy's Girlfriend

by holmes_wilson11



Category: Alec Hardy - Fandom, Broadchurch, David Tennant - Fandom, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Alec Feels, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Dates, Awkward Kissing, Awkwardness, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gossip, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, Lust, Moaning, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Relationship(s), Shyness, Small Towns, Social Anxiety, Socially Awkward Reader, Surprise Kissing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes_wilson11/pseuds/holmes_wilson11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a crush on your boss, yep the one and only Alec Hardy. See what happens when he finds out about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awkward Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This fic could very well be used with the lovey Emmett Carver too, if you prefer it that way :).
> 
> A pic that goes with the fic: http://66.media.tumblr.com/56d8346d1f7b0f8b259ce2fc5436ec7e/tumblr_nkk1teUzS71u8uy1lo6_r1_400.gif

You awkwardly stood a few meters away from your boss Alec bloody Hardy’s office. For a while now you’d been meaning to take yourself of the new case. Not just because of the brutal murder but because you found yourself insanely attracted to the new DI in town. 

You always seemed to be nervous, shy and extremely awkward around him. You of course had kept your distance; he didn’t seem like the kind of person who wanted a romantic relationship. He had managed to make you feel something you’d never felt before with just small things he did. The way your name rolled of his tongue with his rough Scottish accent seemed to drive you crazy, always making your cheeks light up a bright pink. The way he raked his fingers gingerly through his hair whilst anxious or nervous put your stomach in knots. The worst thing about your boss was his incredible chocolate brown eyes that seemed to draw you in and make you forget what you’re thinking. 

And all that wasn’t exactly what you needed whilst in a work environment. So today was the day you were going to take yourself off the case, for your own good. 

You jumped when you felt a warm hand touch your shoulder, turning your head quickly to see a cheerful Ellie Miller.

“God Ellie, scared the crap out of me.” 

“Are you okay Y/N? You look as white as a ghost” She gripped your shoulder tightly concern over taking her features. 

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine.” You reassured her giving a small smile,

She smiled back at you nodded as she made her way over to her desk. You swallowed harshly, slowly making your way over to the closed door with his name written in sliver on it.

You gently tapped the glass with your fingers. His head snapped up, the thick frame of the glasses he wore around his eyes. You heart began to beat somewhat faster with just his eyes on you. He gestured for you to make your way inside and so you opened the thick glass door to let yourself in. 

Alec seemed to be preoccupied with other things which you were extremely glad for, you didn’t want him to question you’re going away. 

You nervously bit your lip standing a few meters away from the oh so enticing detective. 

“Take a seat.” He ushered still not making eye contact with you. 

You sat on the only seat available, opposite of Alec. 

Nervous energy seemed to build inside of you and you bit your bottom lip. Alec seemed to notice this and finally pay attention to you. He took his glasses off and deeply sighed. 

“S-Sir, I-I would like to take myself off this case.” You stuttered out 

He inquisitively raised an eye brow at you. 

“Why would that be Y/N?” he questioned his eyes locked with yours

Your brain had officially been turned to mush. Your body appeared to become flushed, blush rising in your cheeks rapidly. 

“I-I um, it’s too much for me t-to handle sir.” 

His expression however did not change, his eyes bored into yours, leading you to be more nervous than ever. 

“What exactly is too much for you?” He asked, it was a valid question, however it was much too much like he was teasing you.

You desperately tried not to go off track, let’s just say it was partially successful. 

“Y-You.” You muttered under your breath, imminently cursing at yourself internally.

“Pardon?” Alec blinked, almost as if he didn’t hear right. 

“Never mind, don’t worry.” You shot up from your seat ready for your departure 

“Y/N, wait.” He called out after you, rising from his own chair to follow you.

You quickly stormed out of his office, running into the small hidden away kitchen next to it. Thank god no one was in there. You leaned against one of the benches, taking deep breaths. What the hell had you just done. 

“Y/N?” A familiar Scottish accent called from behind you, making you jump ever so slightly. 

You hadn’t expected him to come after you like this. 

You turned around slowly, heart racing at an unhealthy pace. 

“A-Alec I-I,” You went to say yet your breath seemed to be taken away by how close he stood to you. 

“You, like me?” he asked, genuine surprise laced in his tone. 

You licked your now dry lips, your cheeks turned dark scarlet. You seemed to stare at his silky grey tie like it was the important piece of material in the world. You slowly nodded your head, awaiting your now doomed fate. 

He was going to yell at you, probably go off about regulations and rules all that crap. Then eventually get around to reporting you and you’d get fired. All because of a stupid crush. 

“Really?” He questioned you further 

You looked up at him, surprised by his reaction. His eyes locked with yours once again, you let a small sigh slip from your lips. 

“P-please.” You begged, not exactly sure what for, maybe it was because you needed this job. 

You could feel the heat from his body radiate off him, your hand placed softly on his torso ready to push him back slightly to get past. He had almost backed you up fully to the bench. He flinched at your touch looking down at your hand, he wasn’t used to physical contact. His head titled down ever so slightly, he was the one now swallowing harshly. You caught the sight of his Adams apple bob down lowly, a soft blush crept onto his stubble covered cheeks. 

The balls of your feet subconsciously lifted off the ground, as you tried to gain the height difference between you and him. Your head rose up, only centimeters away from his face. 

“Alec.” You whispered

He leaned down the remaining gap there was between the both of you. It was merely a kiss, his lips caught yours only for a second or two before leaving again. Your body burnt of desire, lips tingling from the sudden but long time waited contact. 

His hands had found their way to your waist, gripping on gingerly like you were going to break if he held you to tight. Your arms connected around his neck pulling his body back down to you, lips connecting, this time with passion, you could tell he hadn’t done this in quite a while. Yet he quickly made up for that. He took your bottom lip into his mouth, biting it gently. You let a moan escape your throat as your fingers dug into the nape of his neck. 

He roughly lifted you up just enough to get you onto the bench, as you both continued kissing. Your fingers running through his beautiful locks, tugging at them effortlessly. He groaned pressing his body closer to yours. 

“Sir?” A voice called from behind you both 

Alec stiffened against you, his lips breaking away from yours quickly. He tried to conceal the way his chest heaved from loss of breath but it was still noticeable. He turned around to face whoever had beckoned him. 

You jumped down from the bench fixing your appearance up and quietly making your way back to your desk. Ellie glared at you with wide shocked eyes, you smiled sheepishly, getting back to the large pile of documents beside you. 

The day seemed to tick on minute by minute, the lowest its ever done and you tried really quite hard to do some kind of work. You’d glance up at Alec’s office door every once in a while, trying to suppress the memories of what had happened earlier. Yet it was serving to be quite hard. You knew if you sat here long enough he was bound to give you some order or call you for something. 

It was late afternoon when he finally made his reappearance, many people had already left for the day and you were finally able to concentrate again. However, that seemed to be shattered when he called for you. 

You obliged, quickly rising and slinking your way back into his office. He stood firmly, hands clasped together, head stooped down. Clearing his throat, he spoke, 

“I’ll give you 3 weeks leave.” 

You nodded your head suddenly too shy to say much at all. You turned to leave but he caught your wrist making you gasp softly, 

“Would you, maybe like too agh have dinner with me?” He awkwardly asked

A smile made its way to your lips 

“I um, I would, yeah.”


	2. The Reconstruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and you face many demons as you pay respects to Danny and his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pic that goes with the fic: 
> 
> http://i.huffpost.com/gen/1065551/thumbs/o-BROADCHURCH-570.jpg?1

Alec groaned slumping down onto the lousy hotel bed, tonight was the night of the reconstruction and both you and Alec were dreading it. 

You sighed looking down at his slack body pinching the bride of your nose and pacing the room. 

It had been 3 weeks, 3 weeks leave, 3 weeks of getting to know Alec. You and him hadn’t really discussed what you were in terms of labels yet, but news travels quickly in a small town and by the end of the first week you were spotted together you seemed to be his official girlfriend to everyone around. 

Alec had taken you out multiple times in your 3 weeks off. You were shocked he had time for the trivial things like dates when he was so focused at work. You’d went for dinner, walks around the place, talks, at one point he’d even suggested taking you out to the local gaming place. You had turned him down however as you didn’t want him to make a huge fuss over you, not when he had a murder to solve anyways. 

Ever since people found out about you liking Alec bloody Hardy, no one treated you the same. You’d get glared out in the street and everyone at work refused to go near you, well everyone bar Ellie. You were sick of it, it was making you stressed out and extremely agitated. In the last few days Alec had been up tight and stressed beyond the point you could help him. He was just starting to open up to you and now he seemed to clamp shut, real tight. Which did not help matters either, 

Alec rolled his eyes of your nervous movements, running his fingers through his hair. 

“You think I wanna go to this?” You asked him 

He shrugged you off, he’d been under so much pressure lately. 

“All the bloody rumors and conspiracies. Everyone looking at us because we haven’t caught the killer a-and” You trailed off, obviously Alec knew about the gossip around town, he hated it. 

“All the people and the questions. I’m getting a headache just thinking about it.” He finished 

You flopped down on the bed next to him groaning as you closed your eyes. Your body seemed to be tense all over. You were only with Alec because he got you out of work, it was your first day back too. Not a great start at all, but coming back in the midst of the investigation with everyone panicking was not easy. 

Your eyes flickered open and you stared at the blank ceiling, 

“We’ve gotta go.” You concluded 

Alec moaned but seemed to agree. 

```````` Time Skip `````````

You stood next to Ellie and Alec, the whole town standing behind the three of you ready to pay their respects to Danny. 

Tom glanced back to look at Ellie, she gave him a sad smile and nodded slightly. 

Tom dropped the skateboard and begun to ride it slowly. Everyone started to walk with him as he rode down the dimly lit street. 

Ellie and you walked in front of the pack of people, letting Alec fall behind. You didn’t need to be hounded and looked at for liking somebody, yet in Broadchurch everyone seemed to judge so very easily. 

Ellie looked at you sadly, you stared at the solid gravel rode you were walking on. Hoping that this would make a difference, hoping it would help to jog people’s memories about that dreaded Thursday night. 

Ellie cleared her throat and you snapped out of thought, 

“Sorry El.” You apologized. 

“It’s okay. Just, a question.” She tried to sound as casual as possible. 

You already knew what this was gonna be about. 

“What’s he like?” She jerked her head back as if to insinuate Alec. 

You ran your hand over your face. You knew Alec wasn’t the one for small town talk and he certainly hated all the attention as did you, you weren’t about to put more fuel on this fire. 

“Oh, agh you know.” You tried to beat around the bush. 

She gave you wide eyes, 

“No, that’s why I’m asking.” 

You turned your head to look back at Alec, he was talking to Mark. You wondered what insane question he’d be asking the grumpy DI. 

“It’s… nice.” You mumbled, looking anywhere but at your only friend. 

It seemed like an eternity before the long walk was over. Ellie went off to say goodnight to Tom and Joe. You met back up with Alec, both of you just standing there blank and exhausted. 

“I’m going back with Miller.” He stated

You nodded, 

“I’m coming.” 

Alec shook his head and caught your hand with his, 

“You’re exhausted and you look knackered, go home and get some sleep.” 

“Alec, you can’t give me special treatment because we’ve been seeing each other.” You looked into his eyes, for a man that up tight you’d think he’d be harsher on you. 

“It’s your first day back, don’t push yourself.” He hummed softly, his eyes boring into yours. 

You opened your mouth to protest but he bumped in first, 

“Also, you’re my girlfriend, I can give you a night off.” He bluntly stated 

Your cheeks heated up and your stomach did a small flip at his words, you completely forgot your argument. You couldn’t help but let a smile onto your lips. 

“Alec, were in public.” You whispered, embarrassed at your own feelings. 

He smiled back at you leaning down to connect your lips softly. You wanted to deepen the kiss so very badly but instead pulled away quickly, you could practically feel everyone’s eyes on you. 

“Thank you.” You mumbled 

His hand let go of yours dropping back to his side. 

“Goodnight Alec.” 

“Night Y/N.” He smiled turning around and heading towards Ellie. 

You watched him walk for a moment, a smile lingered on your lips. You turned away, walking toward the car park. Biting your lip as your body felt like it was floating on a cloud.


	3. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night with Alec, something is right on the tip of your tongue. 
> 
> ~Set 3 months after season one~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PIC THAT GOES WITH THE FIC: https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/193558744/images/141dfc7b74039212.jpg

You sat almost awkwardly in a very hard chair across from the one and only Alec Hardy. Dates with him were always like this, not that you minded. You pattered your fingers against the wood table trying to think of something to talk about. Alec was never the one to show much affection in a public setting. You knew how uncomfortable he’d get with these things so you just let it be. 

You both sat quietly waiting for your foods arrival. Alec gave you a small smile, still silent. You flashed him a smile back. 

“So, um, what do you think of the wine?” You asked innocently taking a sip of your dark scarlet drink. 

Alec swirled his drink around in his glass, like the wine tasters do on telly. He seemed to think rather hard about your silly little question. A smirk took over his features as he looked back toward you, 

“It reminds me of the colour your cheeks turn when you get all flustered.” 

As if on que, your cheeks heated, turning a dark pink at his comment. It was true, you always seemed to be flustered and shy around him, even if the two of you had been dating for months. 

“Just like that.” He added a smirk still on his lips. 

You cleared your throat trying hard to compose yourself. 

“Alec.” You whispered softly in an accusing tone. 

Becca Fisher waddled over trying to carry both plates of food in her arms. Alec looked slightly amused at this, raising an eyebrow at her movements, you tried to hold in a laugh. She sat them both in their appropriate places, giving you both a larger than life enthusiastic smile. 

“Enjoy your meal.” She raddled off scurrying away to serve the next people. 

You and Alec both dug into your dinner, not a word said between you both yet it was a comfortable silence. Afterwards Alec paid and led you both out of the hotel’s restaurant. 

“Do you fancy a walk Y/N?” He asked you gently 

You sighed deeply and simply nodded a reply of yes. He grasped your hand lacing your fingers together tightly. No one was around, that was probably why. You enjoyed the small intimate gesture giving his hand a slight squeeze. His thumb lazily drew circles onto your skin, making you feel deeply content. 

You’d walked up to the cliffs, Alec knew you loved the view from over them, even if they were now scattered with bad memories from a few months earlier. 

He pulled you closer to his figure and you decided to wrap your arms around his torso. Your face buried into his chest lovingly, taking in the smell of his delightful cologne. It was a cold night and you appreciated the heat radiating off of him. He rested his chin on top of your head as his arms wrapped around you rubbing your back to warm you up. You felt so very content and safe in his arms, you never wanted to let go, but you did eventually. 

You lifted yourself up ever so slightly to softly place your lips on his for a short peck of a kiss. Your eyes closed as you went in for another one. You loved these moments, the moments were it was just to two of you. Where he let go of all his problems and grumpiness to show you a side of himself no one else in the town has possibly seen. 

Pulling away your eyes fluttered open, 

“Alec?” You whispered, not wanting to be too loud in fear of it ruining the moment. 

“Hmmm.” He almost sighed 

Your heart hammered in your chest, nerves starting to build up. He looked so striking in the moon light, it seemed to highlight all his features beautifully. 

“I love you.” You breathed out 

He seemed to swallow sharply and take a deep shaky breath. You waited for his response, hoping there would actually be one. 

“Y/N.” He trailed off after a few moments 

You tore yourself away from the detective harshly, you couldn’t help but feel broken. Tears swelled up behind your eyes as you turned away from him. 

“Y/N, p-please” He called, he sounded so vulnerable. 

You turned, letting a single tear slip down your cheek. 

He looked down at his polished dress shoes feeling more than just guilty. Knowing he had to explain himself he piped up, 

“I-I, I never thought.” He paused his own eyes now looked glassy 

“I never thought that s-someone would say those three words to me again. N-Not after…” 

You understood when he was trying to say, his last case. A tear now rolling down his own cheek.

“When I came here, I didn’t expect to find you.” He breathed 

He stepped closer to you once again, cupping your cheek with his warm hand, wiping the tear away with his thumb. 

“I-I love you.” He mumbled 

Your heart seemed to swell at his not so up front declaration of love. More tears slipped down your cheeks as you made your way into his arms again. He let out a mangled noise of relief and pressed you tightly against him, he never wanted to lose you. Minutes passed before you broke apart again, 

“Stay at mine tonight?” He almost pleaded 

“Course.” You gave him the reassurance he needed

Taking your hand back in his, he lead you back to his little house by the water.


End file.
